


A [W]altz to Remember

by hakumei_hogosha



Series: Drabble Compilation [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakumei_hogosha/pseuds/hakumei_hogosha
Summary: We could have been together.We could have been more than friends.The future seemed boundless;Yet realistically the future we dream would be fruitless.You and I were not meant to be.We are of different worlds and one day I'd have to leave.You and I would not be accepted.We are of different ranks and you would think I'd be troubled.You and I are meant to be.Because that is how things are suppose to be.Drabble W





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A belated Happy Birthday to the Empress of Mars.

The Empress of Vers slowly opened her eyes, blinking initially ever so frequently at the alarming bright light and soon her eyes widened in surprise. Before her, her friend she had not seen in recent years stood. He smiled and bowed, offering his gloved hand. She was at a loss when realizing where they were and what they wore. A tuxedo he adorn and she in a flowing primrose-colored dress. The two danced, slowly waltzing through the golden marble floor and under the blue sky.

Asseylum opened to speak yet Inaho shook his head. Silently, implicitly Inaho wanted her not to say. She obliged with glossing eyes and held back a sob in her throat; she did not want this to end.

Unfortunately it came to an end as the music concluded.

Inaho no longer led her in the dance and their clasped hands slowly went to their sides. He offered one last smile before turning, disappearing like a mirage. She wanted to call his name but a tap on her shoulder stopped her; she recollected and felt the weight of a memento around her neck. Asseylum spun and much like Inaho, her childhood friend bowed and again performed the same gesture, asking for a dance.

A single word, a single name almost escaped her lips but Slaine -- ever with a trembling finger -- had sealed her lips. Even if she had spoken, her voice seemed to die in her throat. The tears ran down her cheeks recalling how the two last met. Ever the sweet Terran boy she had befriended from the past, Slaine’s smile made her heart abnormally at ease. It was as if everything that had occurred since may have been nothing but a horrible dream. The two knew better. One twirl and in the reflection of the glass windows, Asseylum could see the scars upon her shoulder blade and notice how much thinner Slaine was than she remembered.

After the spin, Slaine too came to a standstill. Unlike Inaho, he grasped her hands much like she had done before her first departure to Earth. Again he smiled but this time her heart throbbed. The sob ever so closer to be realized yet she clenched her teeth. Slaine too seem aware as he released her hands and walked away. She was empress now; her tears would only be weakness.

Asseylum gazed at her open palms, finding nothing in their grasp. It was at that moment of realization, she heard someone's voice. Someone was calling her and the voice seemed ubiquitous. She looked upward to the ceiling; the skyline had gone black. Night had become day or so she thought.

"Klancain," she identified and heard her husband-to-be enter the room with the door sliding closed behind him.

He too wore a tuxedo and offered his hand, "It's time for the ball; shall we?"

She had dozed off while waiting, sitting on the couch and nodded, getting on her feet and accepting his hand.

"Yes," she replied and the two walked out of the room.

It was all a dream.... a dream she would remember.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N2:** Inspired by [A Slow Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvs0VqWGbO4)


End file.
